


混音情人

by Fiona594



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona594/pseuds/Fiona594
Kudos: 4





	混音情人

01

这是Mean最后一次用手上的钥匙打开公寓的门。

上一次他来的时候也是半夜。房间里没开灯，对方的脸被电脑屏幕映得发白，正戴着耳机专注地盯着屏幕。Mean帽子口罩都没摘，直接坐在沙发上玩起游戏机，期间助理不停给他打电话发消息让他赶紧下来去赶飞机，他一动不动，面无表情。

直到Plan摘下耳机，摘掉眼镜跟他说，你以后不要来了。

“不来就他/妈/的不来。”Mean这才狠狠地摔了游戏机，一米八的个子在被各种设备挤满的狭小空间中显得特别突兀——Plan曾这样说过，但那时候Mean不以为然，把Plan按在沙发上的时候不小心碰倒了一个尤克里里，硬是被对方要求捡起来放回原处才得以继续跟他接吻。

这个小小公寓里的一切都被Plan安排得妥帖到位，只有他不是。所以走到分手这一步，不算意外。

但Mean就是压不住这股火，非要来碰一鼻子灰才好受。他撂下这句狠话就破门而出，直到一个星期后从国外回曼谷直接开车又来了这里，公寓里已经空空荡荡。

原本塞满客厅、卧室的各种设备和乐器都没了，关于Plan Rathavit的一切都没了，除了即将也要滚出这个地方的他。Mean此时却异常冷静，翻遍了客厅卧室的每个抽屉和角落，连根头发丝儿都没被他拾到。直到鬼使神差地摸进厨房打开冰箱，他才见着里面剩下的几瓶矿泉水和一盒巧克力。

那巧克力的包装不陌生，是去年情人节他送给Plan的礼物之一。Mean靠着冰箱门坐下，研究重新拿到手的巧克力：连外皮包装都没拆过，明晃晃印着的一年保质期证明早就过了能吃的日子。

Mean费劲地想了一下，他说“不来就他妈的不来”的那一天是情人节。想到这儿的时候，他已经把巧克力包装给弄得发皱。

这一刻他想，Plan Rathavit不爱吃巧克力也没把这一盒“仪式感”的东西扔到垃圾桶，而是放进冰箱里放了这么久，他心软的样子真可爱。下一刻他又想，Plan Rathavit将公寓清理地一干二净，连自己的衣服用品都不知道给扔到哪个垃圾站了，却还留下这一盒巧克力，看来是真的想气自己，让自己知道他俩真的完了。

反正想来想去，他就是在想Plan Rathavit。

想到就这样坐在地板上抱着巧克力睡着了。他行程一结束就改了红眼航班回来，飞机上根本没睡着，却为了骗助理而戴着眼罩一动不动，此时此刻完全耗尽了电量。

第二天早上，Mean把巧克力和钥匙都扔进了垃圾桶，离开了公寓。他浑身僵硬着，回自己的住所洗了个澡，助理就来接他回剧组拍戏。

上妆的时候，Mean拿着手机上了Youtube，轻车熟路地找到了那个熟悉的ID“iplann”，然而最近的一次更新还停留在两个月前。化妆师瞥见了，忍不住跟他聊。

“P’Mean，这视频你都看了几十遍了吧。”化妆师感叹道，“我也好喜欢看他的视频，但是怎么这么久不更新，Mean哥你不是跟他合作过吗？你知道他最近怎么了吗？”

“不知道。”Mean很快就回了一句，然后发觉自己的语气不太好，才抬眼通过镜子冲对方笑了笑，“……我跟他不是很熟。”

“也对啦，他好像只跟Perth熟，改天见到他我要问问！如果有机会见到iplann长什么样子就好了，他这么有才华，就算长得丑也没关系啊……哥你不是见过他吗？怎么样怎么样？”

“他戴着眼镜、帽子和口罩，看不出来。”Mean这句没说谎。他们第一次见面的时候，的确是这样的。

“哦哦也是啦，别说视频了，他到哪里好像都是这个装扮。”

突然有剧组工作人员进门叫化妆师出去一下，这个话题不了了之。Mean坐在椅子上慢慢闭上眼，脸上挂着的招牌微笑消失了。

他回想起自己摘下iplann眼镜和口罩的那一刻，那种美惊心动魄。从那一刻开始，他无理地闯进了iplann的世界，知道了这个id的背后藏着一个多么漂亮的Plan Rathavit，并且试图占为己有。

手机里还循环播放着来自两个月前的视频：一首两分零三秒的曲子，由视频中穿着运动外套和短裤、并未露脸的男孩背着贝斯演奏。视频播放量超过五百万，但这还远低于他最好的数据

相比起用各种乐器solo演奏，iplann其他的视频更出名，大家都叫他：King of Mixing（混音之王）。

02

Mean Phiravich当演员之前，其实是一个十八线的小歌手。

他就读于知名音乐学院，参加过的选秀数不胜数，最好的成绩只有第五名。老师和专业评委对他的评价都是“不错，声线很好，作品优秀”，但从来没有人发出惊讶的赞叹。他是专业的，但不是出众的。

起初，他坚持摸爬滚打要唱歌，有那么一小批忠实的粉丝，但专辑销量仍然很难看，人气不温不火。经纪公司耗不起他这样的，要求他尽快接戏，一开始他梗着脖子不屈服，后来自己连饭都要吃不饱了，被经纪人塞了剧本还深切教育了一通“有钱才能做自己喜欢的事情”，勉勉强强接受了安排。

哪想到他歌手命没有，一部戏播完就涨了几十万粉丝，斩获当年新人演员奖。一路走到25岁的今天，国内大大小小的演员奖都被他拿了个遍，在国外更是斩获了一个最佳男演员，甘心的不甘心的都得喊他一声小影帝。当他以演员的身份爆红，人们才注意到他的音乐作品有多诚挚，一天的播放量就超过了苦苦打拼的两年。

但Mean清楚地明白，他回不去了。即使他想重新开始唱歌，当初那股热血和赤诚之心都已不复存在，创作的灵感好像也早就随着他的选择而离去。所以走红后，他再也没有发行音乐作品，也从未在什么晚会里唱过歌。

哪怕以前的粉丝说对他感到失望，也没能让他重新拿起麦克风。

直到两年前遇见了Plan Rathavit。

与很多人一样，Mean知道泰国出了一个神秘的音乐博主，擅长混音和编曲，经常在网络上po自己的原创视频。一开始他还只是在国内小有名气，后来他发了动物系列的第一个混音作品，一夜之间在网络上爆红，视频播放量几千万。动物系列的作品出完后，他已经收获了国内外的超高人气。

没有人知道他到底是谁，也没人见过他的样子。很多音乐公司和音乐人向他发出合作邀请，他从来没有过回应。直到某个选秀节目，名为Perth的超人气创作选手拿了冠军，声泪俱下地感谢了父母和粉丝，最后特别鸣谢了为他编曲混音的“iplann”，引起一片哗然。可即使是这样，iplann仍然神出鬼没，只靠作品说话。

Perth后来签了经纪公司，组建了一个偶像乐队，在里面当主唱。只要是他创作的歌，都由iplann制作。别人都很好奇他们是什么关系，Perth只憨憨地笑着说他是哥哥，就不肯透露其他。

Mean的经济约也是同一个公司，只不过由最初的唱片部转到了演艺部。那天晚上他跟经纪人就续约问题谈到很晚，后来又因为对方未经自己同意接了一个OST的演唱工作而吵了一架。

在外人面前，他是帅气敬业脾气好的年轻影帝，但他本质是一个不好相处的人，这一点，跟了他五年的经纪人完全可以认证。

经纪人说这是一个难得的机会，Mean把帽子压到自己脸上，说我只演戏不唱歌。

“这是我好不容易争取来的歌。”经纪人试图解释，“Perth你知道吧？这一年来有多少人想要他的歌，唱片部的门槛儿都要被踏平了他都没给。这次你接的电影是我们公司投资的，男主角是你，OST也想请你唱，连Perth的歌都要来了。如果你唱了，明年票房绝对飙出新高。刚刚给你听了，怎么样，是不是很好听、很适合你？”

“合着大家不是来看我演戏的，都等我来卖唱吗？”Mean嗤笑，“那我以后不演了，把我转回唱片部吧。”

“你明知道我不是这个意思，别抬杠。”经纪人叹了口气，将音乐关掉，“我知道你一直觉得不甘心……但在娱乐圈就是这样，干什么不重要，重要的是能红。你虽然不是靠着唱歌红起来的，但现在有了这么好的机会，唱歌演戏双栖发展，你的事业能更上一层楼。”

“我不稀罕。”Mean说完就站起来把帽子扣到头上，“续约的事儿你安排。歌我不唱，推了吧。”

在经纪人扶额之下，他毫不留情地离开了办公室。

真的不想唱吗？

Mean一路走到电梯口，顺着旁边的消防通道慢慢下了楼，从31层走到了30层，演艺部到唱片部。接近午夜十二点，公共区域里的工位黑漆漆一片，只有几间录音室从门缝里透出光亮。

自从五年前离开唱片部，Mean就再也没有来过30楼。今天回来走一圈，装修和陈设都完全不同了，包括他自己也早就跟五年前不一样了。

经过最后一间录音室的时候，门突然从里面打开，刚刚经纪人提到的Perth此时正一脸惊讶地看着门外站着的人，反应了几秒钟才合手打招呼。

“Mean……Mean哥你好！”他俩虽然在一个公司，但都巨忙无比，属实没见过面。这下突然见到了偶像，小孩儿紧张地不知道该说什么。

“这么晚还没走。”Mean随意地往里一瞥，隐隐约约看到里面只坐着一个人，戴着帽子和口罩，大概是什么工作人员。

“新专辑的工作还没做完……”Perth认真回答了问题，看到对方的视线越过了自己，他不太自然地挪动了一下，试图挡住。

“辛苦了。”Mean眼神转移到他身上，又开始操起人设，摘掉帽子冲Perth微微一笑，“虽然是初次见面，但我一直很喜欢你们乐队的歌。可以让我进去看看吗？”

Perth还沉浸在他的无敌微笑里没缓过神，对方已经推开半掩的门走进去了。Perth回过神来的时候才惊觉完蛋，立刻跟了进去。

“那、那个……我们团员都不在，我就是跟……嗯……工作人员在讨论曲子。”

“那也正好，我正想跟你单独谈谈OST的事。”Mean并没有过于关注那个窝在一旁戴着耳机的人，挑了个椅子坐了下来。

“啊，我知道哥你要唱，歌有什么问题吗？”Perth也坐下来，挡住了身后的那个人，冲Mean不自然地笑了笑。

“歌没问题，是我自己的问题，我不能唱。”Mean很直接地说，“怕你误会，想亲自跟你说声抱歉。”

“这样啊……”Perth脸上难掩失落，“其实我很喜欢哥以前的歌来着……之前听经纪人姐姐说你选了我的歌，我还很高兴呢。”

这小孩真是名不虚传的傻白甜，全公司都知道关于唱歌的事情是影帝的雷区，他倒是心直口快地就把自己的追星史给暴露了，也没注意对方渐渐暗下去的脸色。

Mean最近为了跟电影里的少年角色相称，瘦了十几斤，此时瘦削的脸庞看起来也跟二十出头一样，笑起来一副痞里痞气的样子。

“我是很喜欢你的歌。”他表情不善，嘴上却客气道，“是我很久没唱歌了，早就忘了怎么唱，不能把歌唱毁了，有机会一定跟你合作。好了，我不打扰你工作了。”

他站起来准备走，一个清冷的声音打破了些许尴尬的气氛，那不是Perth开的口。

“我觉得这首歌很适合你。”

Mean重新转过身，眯着眼看向Perth身后坐着的那个“工作人员”。对方不知什么时候摘掉了耳机，只是视线仍然在电脑屏幕上，手上动作没停。

“你凭什么觉得？”从跟经纪人吵了那一架之后，Mean本就一股火，现在人设都崩了，冷着脸反问这个没大没小的工作人员。

“这首曲子是我根据你的声线、唱歌方式选择并且调整的。如果你觉得曲子哪里有问题，可以跟我讨论，歌词有问题还是要跟Perth商量。”那人一动不动道，“你不该就这样否定大家的劳动成果，说不唱就不唱。”

Mean简直要气笑了。

“这是我的经纪人没经过我允许接下的工作，与我本人毫无关系。如果你觉得浪费了宝贵时间，那请联系我的经纪人，让她赔给你精神损失费。”Mean说完还不解气，无视Perth想要劝解的动作，径直走到他面前，低声道，“不要一副很了解我的样子，我很讨厌别人这样。”

“你说话和讲台词时的声音变化比你唱歌的时候丰富，如果多运用到歌里去，会很不错。”那人自顾自地评价道。点了最后一下鼠标，他转过椅子起来，“好了，饿了，去吃饭吧。”

在鸭舌帽和口罩之间，又透过宽大过分的眼镜，Mean看见了一双黑亮湿润的眼睛。那双眼睛淡淡瞥过自己，没有什么特别的情绪。

这些年来，Mean被高高地捧着，很久没有被如此明目张胆地无视过，更别说是这种看样子应该刚毕业进入职场的小孩。他捉住对方的手臂，问他叫什么名字。

“Mean哥，其实他不是我们公司的人……”Perth赶紧拦在两人中间，一时心急道，“他是我一个朋友……对不起啊哥，Plan哥不是那个意思的……”

“Plan？”Mean隐隐约约觉得这个名字有点耳熟，又看到Perth一脸说错话的尴尬表情，下意识猜测，“你是……iplann？”

对方轻轻叹了口气，挣脱了Mean的束缚。

“都说了不要让我来这里。”Plan虽然跟Perth这样说，但语气里并没有特别责怪的意思，他环着双臂垂下了眼，一副不想再说话的样子。

那时候Plan Rathavit怎么也不会想到，这个一见面就跟他呛声的人，后来竟是赖上自己了。

03

Plan Rathavit在网络上的身份是iplann，拥有千万粉丝的音乐视频博主。他主要po原创混音视频，也时不时会放弹奏各种乐器的录像，无一例外都没露过脸。

脱离网络，他帮当红乐队主唱Perth编曲，但几乎没人见过他本人现身；另外一个身份则是钢琴老师，孩子们都叫他Plan老师或者Plan哥哥。即使Plan和iplann的姓名重合度很高，但没有哪个家长将一个普通的钢琴老师跟网红博主联系在一起。

不知从几岁开始，Plan的世界里就只有音乐，跟他人有限的交往和沟通也只不过是为了从不同的角度感受音乐、获得灵感。

Mean跟他说，我们认识了这么久，也该成为朋友了吧。

Plan兜着卫衣帽子，口罩把他的大半张脸都遮住了，Mean也同样是这样的装扮，因为他们俩走在街上。

即使这是在深夜没有什么人的街上。

“三个月算久吗？”Plan问他。

“够久了。”

“可是一开始，是你缠着我的……”Plan回忆起被他骚扰的那段时间。

三个月前那个晚上，Mean在他面前说不要唱那首歌，但第二天Perth又说对方决定唱了，但是要跟自己商量曲子的细节。

Plan对这种过分嚣张的大明星无感，要不是Perth整天在他耳边唠叨影帝各方面有多好、还拉着他一起听歌看视频，他才不会分出心给Perth以外的人挑歌、花时间改曲子。尤其是那人还猜到了自己是iplann，抵触心理就更强烈了，但对方并不轻易妥协。

Plan心里隐约觉得对方是胡搅蛮缠的类型，可是说出来的理由却理直气壮让人无法反驳，他就只能答应私下见面。本来是Perth牵线，三个人要一起见的，但恰好Perth有临时通告，Plan又不得不跟对方加了Line单独见面。

在Mean别墅旁边的私人办公室里，Plan听了对方录的demo，觉得并没有什么大问题，给自己和对方都提了整改意见。Mean戴着黑超，不点头也不摇头，沉默了半晌。

“我还是觉得不行。”

“哪里不行？”

Mean又沉默。但是Plan却下意识地明白他什么意思。

“你可以自信一点的。”Plan说，“再唱得丰富一点……抱歉，唱歌方面我不是很懂，还是需要你自己找感觉，或者让专业的老师来帮助你。”

“……为什么不说是你的曲子有很大问题？”Mean有些不服气地偏过头。

Plan懒得回答，只是说改完的曲子会发给他，然后就拿起背包准备走。Mean也跟着站起来，说要请他吃饭。

“不用了，再见。”他不会搞人情往来这一套，也不必要。在Plan的预设中，这就是他们最后一次见面。

……然而后来的半个月，为了这一首歌，他们还是见了几面。有的时候Perth在，有时候只有他们俩，期间除了谈工作就没什么别的话好说。要不是对方那副装也装得很生动的诚挚，Plan也不会知道自己会有这么大的耐心陪着对方耗。

当然后来这首歌火到可以证明努力没有白费。

几次见面中，Plan从没有露过脸，但他发觉那个人大部分时间都在盯着自己看。倒是没有感觉不舒服，他没有觉得对方是恶意的，否则早就要求自己摘掉口罩。

歌的事情告一段落后，Mean偶尔会在Line上找他，基本上都是针对他更新的视频问一些问题。Plan对于音乐的事情总是很有耐心，经常一口气发一大段文字，就跟在视频底下的评论区回复网友一样。唯一不同的是，他还跟这位网友互说晚安。

他觉得Mean问的问题都很新奇，有时候也无厘头，他绞尽脑汁组织语言回复过去后，会有一种解谜的畅快。

因此当对方提出想见面的时候，Plan并没有犹豫很久就答应了，两个人凌晨一点多走在Plan公寓附近的街道，Mean说跟他成为朋友。

“所以你不承认的话，我还是会缠着你的。”Mean跟他在一起时总端不起影帝的架子，非要跟他幼稚到底。

“那我没有拒绝的余地呀。”Plan埋头走路，说话的语气总是缓慢地，“随你了。”

他没直接告诉对方自己已经把他当朋友了，虽然一开始，他有点不喜欢他。

“那就是了。”在一个下坡，Mean长腿多迈了几步，走到对方前面站住，双手插着兜。

“可以摘掉你的口罩吗？”他挺酷地问。

“可以啊。”Plan也挺酷地回答。

但是两个人都站在原地看着对方，直到有几个青年追逐着经过的时候不小心碰到了Mean，他踉跄了两步离Plan更近了。然后他慢慢伸出手，揭开那层面纱。

“为什么这么惊讶？”Plan看他这副见了鬼的表情，把口罩抢过来放进了自己的口袋，继续往前走。

“……好看。”Mean跟在他身后。

“哦。”

他早就习惯了这种评价，因此反应很平淡。他在网络上或者特殊场合不露脸并不是要故作神秘，而是不希望自己的长相会影响别人对他音乐的评价。

Mean觉得他没有懂自己评价的“好看”有多么难得。他在娱乐圈这么多年，见过的俊俏面孔多了去了，却很难入他的眼。可是Mean觉得解释也没什么意思，显然对方根本不在乎自己长得怎么样，只是为了避免某些麻烦才捂得严实。

他们俩在街上走了半个多小时，期间还去了趟便利店买水，又花了半个小时返回到Plan的公寓门口作别，这一奇妙的见面竟也没有被狗仔跟踪。第二天晚上Mean坐在飞机上等待起飞的时候，埋头看手机。

你刚刚更新了视频。曲子叫Weather II，为什么视频里做了两个小人在吃火锅？

因为想吃火锅了。

等我回来，一起去吃吧。

哦。对了，我在新闻上看见你的生日。比我小一岁，你应该跟Perth一样喊我哥哥。

……晚安。

晚安。

某天Perth录完节目提着赞助商送的几箱奶去看望好久没见面的堂哥Plan。一进门，他傻眼了。

他的偶像Mean Phiravich正穿着家居服，坐在地板上操控着他买来的还没玩过几次的游戏机。

04

虽然外界都认为Perth和他那位神秘哥哥的关系很亲密，但事实上并没有到无话不谈的地步，至少撞破这种极为私密的场景，Perth是没胆量问出口的；而另一边，他跟自己的偶像也完全不熟。万一不是他想的那样，突然询问不是太尴尬了吗？

可是没多久Perth就知道自己没想错——小半个月后，三个人聚在Plan家过圣诞节，他不小心撞见两人在厨房里接吻。

他吃完饭就借口还有约就走了。待在那里实在像个电灯泡。

电灯泡走了之后，他们俩又在客厅的地毯上躺着接吻，周围是各种乐器和设备。一个长长的吻结束，Mean突然坐起来，拿过旁边的一把吉他，即兴弹出了一段旋律。

Plan平躺在地板上听，直到对方即兴的发挥结束。

“有几个地方弹得乱。”Plan评价道。

“我好几年没碰过了。”Mean抱着吉他又躺下，亲了他一口。

“把它做出来。”似乎一遇到音乐，Plan就无法被其他的事情吸引注意力。他一骨碌爬起来，也把Mean拖了起来，带着他和吉他进了被改造成录音室的房间。

两人效率极高。在Plan的复盘下，Mean录了一遍就过，然后他就凑在Plan旁边，大多数时间看对方的脸，少数时间看电脑屏幕。

不出半个小时曲子就出来了，两个人一起看着屏幕上的进度条听音乐。

Mean虽然是在演艺事业上大有成就，但他最骄傲的依旧在于自己年少时坚持唱歌和创作的那股劲头。他对自己的作品有信心，可他不得不承认，iplann是个会让绝大多数高昂着头颅的人俯首称臣的天才。

他一边想要臣服于他，一边想要征服他。当他实践的时候，觉得二者并不矛盾。

在Plan Rathavit的面前，Mean交出了自己的音乐，也交出了自己的灵魂。他纯粹的好和不好都急于冲破现实的束缚去到Plan那里，所以他用力咬着对方的肩膀，听见对方哀哀的呻吟。

“……疼吗。”

“你咬我咬疼了。”Plan眼角湿湿地，说话也带着鼻音。

“那我操得你疼吗？”Mean大发慈心地舔舐着被自己咬过的地方，却毫不留情地压在对方身上耸动，一下比一下狠。

“还好……”他话音没落，就被顶得哼了一声，迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，“蛮爽的。”

“骚货。”Mean低声骂他，但因为对方喊痛已经舍不得再咬他了。反正已经身上已经有了许多他留下的印记。

这场初次性爱连正经的润滑剂都没有，他们俩混乱地跌出录音室、又跌进卧室的床，整个过程却始终契合无比，酣畅淋漓。

Mean看他累得昏睡过去，脸颊还透着微红。他想，这个人既是他的缪斯女神iplann，也是他要用全身心的力气去征服的情人Plan Rathavit。

他们能见面的时间并不多，多半是Mean进组拍戏或者有各种通告需要赶，加上还要提防狗仔偷拍。他出道这几年还从来没有被曝出过恋情。Mean回顾交往经历，觉得自己并非是太小心翼翼的类型，但也从来没有迫切地要跟谁见面约会。

可是他想到Plan时总是充满着冲动的感觉。有一次他在剧组里，一个月都没跟对方见面，只能通过手机聊天视频，什么都聊，还骂脏话。

“不要说脏话。”有时候Plan在看电脑屏幕做东西，听到他口出妄言才会将视线转到手机屏幕上，一本正经批评道。

“我要见你。”他没跟哪个情人说过如此任性的话，但说完之后他又反悔，“算了，你别来。”

“你想我吗？”他又问。

Plan没有正面回答，他只是说。

“游戏机被我收到电视柜下的第二个抽屉里了。”

“你也可以玩。”

“我不会。”

“我教你你又不乐意学，多好玩儿啊。”

视频里的男孩咬着嘴唇不接话了。Mean盯着他的脸，觉得他实在不像一个比自己还大一岁的人，所以他从来没喊过他哥哥。

“你是不是不想让我发现你也有笨的地方，Plan哥哥？”Mean非要逗他，没想到对方直接把视频电话挂了。他倒在酒店的大床上笑出声。

第二天他拍完自己的部分就跟导演请假两天，连夜从泰国北部回了曼谷，不要脸地爬上情人的床，把人弄醒，一遍遍地说想他，直到实在撑不住眼皮昏睡过去。再次醒来是被音乐声弄醒的，Plan在客厅里弹电子钢琴，于是又他忍不住恶劣在钢琴旁边一边肏他，一边喊他Plan老师。

Plan Rathavit挂他电话，但真正见到他后又任他摆弄，摆明就是在勾引他。Mean这么想着，就把怀里的情人弄得腿都打颤。

他不知道Plan有没有失控，但他自己的状态正朝着无法控制的方向转变。他再回剧组拍的第一场戏，糟糕到导演当着整个片场的面怒骂他，让他滚回去清醒一下。

第二天没那么糟糕了，但导演的脸色仍然不好看，磨到半夜才收工。这导演虽然是出了名的严厉，但以前跟Mean合作的时候从来没对他发这么大的脾气，在公开场合也难得地开金口对Mean赞誉有加，说他是个不多见的演员。

隔天没有Mean的戏，经纪人撮合了一个饭局，带着他给导演赔不是。导演一进包厢坐下来就开门见山，跟Mean说你状态不对。

“现在是人物内心的转折点，复杂、悲痛！你给我一副容光焕发的样子干什么？！”包厢里没有第四个人，导演说话很直接，“我不管你前两天跟哪个妞儿翻云覆雨玩得多么开心，立刻给我调整心情，否则你就一直停工吧。”

饭局结束，他一回酒店就把手机关机扔给了助理，花了五天时间调整到了导演要的最佳情绪。可是他并不如以前那样觉得满足，只觉得身心都处于爆发的边缘。

第五天的拍摄结束，助理把他的手机递过去，说要他拍几张照片去社交网络上营业完成本月额度。他捏着手机半天才开机。

各种消息提示疯狂地蹦出来，Mean都没管，点进聊天软件往下滑了半天才找到iplann的名字，聊天框最后一句还停留在五天前的晚安。

他又去翻手机短信和未接来电，什么都没有。

他打开YouTube，最近的一次更新是几天前。他点开视频，是首新的曲子，将不知道什么动物的呼噜声进行混音，画面只是编辑器里跳动的节奏，不到二十四小时已经有百万点赞。他盯着屏幕听完，然后退出界面，关了机。

他把手机扔给助理，跟他说拍摄结束前别再把手机给他。

不就是不联系吗？谁不会啊？就跟Plan跟他说过的那样，是他自己一直在缠着他；在那幢公寓里，Plan也曾抱着双腿缩在沙发上，仰头看着他说，你在乐器里好突兀，它们都矮矮的，我也矮矮的，只有你高高的。

至少在这以前，他从来没把这些话放在心上。现在他回想才知道自己有多么格格不入，或许他走进了Plan的世界，但他没进入过世界里面Plan的那座城堡，如果他消失，Plan也不会知道，亦不会挽留。

这是他们第一次吵架和冷战。

半个多月后，Mean杀青后回了曼谷，在家足足睡了两天才缓过精神，去参加了公司的年会。他在宴会上碰见了Perth，后者却反常般地躲开了他，加入队友跟其他人的聊天。

Mean酒量很好，但今晚略显醉态。结束时已经半夜，他让司机开到了Plan公寓附近的路口，不顾司机的劝阻下了车。他花几分钟走完了上坡，却靠在公寓门口站了半个小时。

周围静得很，也没有狗仔蹲守的踪迹。他想，他每次来这里好像都很顺利，迄今为止都没有被拍到什么。可他又很不甘心，觉得拍到也没什么了不起。

他有种倾诉出来的欲望，无论对方是谁。

又花了几分钟的时间，上坡变成下坡，Mean站在无人的十字路口，打电话叫司机回来接他。

他不知道，Plan趴在窗户上看着他离开。

05

Plan在窗台上趴了很久，看着Mean离开之后，又慢慢将视线转向漆黑的天空。

也不知道看了多久，直到手机振动他才退回到床上，钻进被窝里打开。

“Plan哥，他……回来了，晚上我在公司年会上碰见他了。”Perth那边还在显示输入，“我看见他都没理他！哼！你也不要理他了！这么久没联系你他不会感到一点点愧疚吗？！你上个月发烧那么严重他都一点动静没有……”

“跟你说了，是我没有联系他，你没必要跟他生气，更没必要说什么。”Plan回道，“睡了，晚安。”

回完他就不再理会还振动的手机，熄灭了屏幕，将自己埋在被窝里。

的确是他自己没有主动跟对方联系的。那天Mean走后他就开始发烧，蒙头睡觉却烧到四十度，被发现了的Perth强制带去医院打针。

后来就是低烧，精神不好，琴行那边得知情况后非常宽容地给了假期，让他休息好再来上课。

期间他在YouTube发了一首曲子，是用Mean的呼噜声进行混音做出来的。那天晚上Mean睡在他旁边难得打呼噜，他睁着圆溜溜的眼睛举着胳膊用手机录了下来，现在精神好了点才闷头把东西做出来。

点了发布之后，他才发现，这几天好像都没有跟Mean联系过。但在他联系他之前，先在视频网站上看见了一则模糊的视频。

那是Mean在片场被训斥的画面，不知道被哪个工作人员偷拍并上传到网络上，时间是Mean离开公寓后的第一天。

画面并不特别清晰，但声音很清楚。导演骂他，你的状态被狗叼走了吗？请个假回来就给我来这一出？滚回去调整好了再来拍！

Plan关掉视频，也关掉了对话框。

他们冷战结束得很自然。年会过后几天是情人节，Mean给Plan发消息说带他去吃火锅，Plan把琴行的地址发给他，并告诉他自己五点下课。

五六点正是人流高峰时段，Mean只能把车停在附近不显眼的地方等他出来，而不能走进琴行看一看他上课的样子，否则会引起混乱。此刻他只是想，以后总有机会再来看的，可有时候错过就是永远地错过。

琴行陆陆续续有家长跟小孩子出来，Mean看了半天，终于等到那个穿着卫衣戴着眼镜的青年。青年旁边围着三两个小朋友抱着他不松手，直到走出了好几步才被家长硬生生分开。

他们恋恋不舍地跟青年再见，对方也很耐心地摸了摸他们的脑袋，跟他们招手，站在原地等他们上车或者走远了，才用目光搜寻Mean的位置走去。

Plan Rathavit和iplann所做的事情不同，但相同的地方在于这两个身份属于同一个人，最终目的也都是音乐。

Mean知道他其实根本不需要自己，他跟自己在一起最开心的时候大概还是做音乐，而不是吃饭和做///爱。

或许在家人、粉丝、公司眼里，Mean是独一无二的，但在这个青年眼里根本没有什么特别，一直都是自己缠着他。

他们在车内和隔离了喧闹的火锅店包厢内聊天、吃饭，自然地不像是冷战了半个多月没有任何联系，Mean觉得他的演技比那些在片场混日子的花瓶好太多。

然而在吃完火锅、店长护送着他们从相对人少的侧门离开时，Mean察觉到Plan回头看了一眼。

他下意识也跟着回头看，并没有发现什么特别的人和场景，大堂里的人都在开心地聊天吃东西，普通得不能再普通。

当“普通”两个字窜入Mean的脑袋里时，他忽然就明白Plan为什么回头看了。

这一年多来，他们很少出现在公共场合，就算出来透风也是在半夜、出来吃饭也都是Mean订好饭店或高级餐厅的包厢。

可自从那一夜摘掉了口罩，只要跟他在一起，Plan就再也没有掩饰过自己的面容。如果iplann的身份永远不暴露，他就可以永远坦然地“普通”下去。

可Mean不一样，他必须时时刻刻警惕被人认出，不能大摇大摆地出现在公共场合，更不能随心所欲地牵着谁走在阳光下，他给不了Plan需要的普通。

他们如此地不般配，还硬凑在了一起。Mean无比清晰，却还是进入Plan的公寓，抱着他睡觉。

那一周Mean都没有安排工作，白天他窝在公寓里打游戏、睡觉，Plan出门上课；晚上Plan回来了就一起窝着。

有时Mean举着相机要给Plan录solo的视频，总是一遍过的人竟然会因为有人注视而卡壳，惹得摄影师笑得不行；有时他们一起对着镜头弹吉他、弹琴，Mean会乱哼几句；有时一晚上都待在录音室里录音、做音乐；有时单纯地做////爱。

Mean觉得这七天的时间过得好快好快，比他过得任何一个星期都要快，不愉快的事情好像早就烟消云散。然而一周后Mean复工，先去外地跑了通告，又回曼谷上综艺节目、拍杂志，结束后回了自己的别墅。于是这几天下来，他们又失去了联系。

等到Mean回到Plan的公寓里时，彼此都平静、亲密得像是前一分钟还在一起。他们并排坐在沙发上，Mean非要把游戏手柄塞进Plan的手里，让他跟自己一起玩。

在游戏音效声中，Mean忽然低低地说，我不想工作了。

“你也不要工作了。”Mean又说了一句，顿了一下才不情愿地补了一句，“好不好。”

Plan笨拙却专注地操控着手上的玩具，对他所说的话没有反应。

或许也就是几十秒的时间，屏幕里的人物打败了另一个人物，游戏显示game over。他们一起打游戏的次数屈指可数，每次都是Mean赢，他从来不让对方，这次也是。

“我开玩笑的。”Mean扔开游戏手柄，转过头冲他笑。然后他走下沙发去冰箱拿冰水，看到里面那盒被放进去就没动过位置的巧克力，那是情人节那天他送给Plan的，还有玫瑰花和小熊玩偶。送完他才听见Plan说不吃巧克力。

现在他盯着巧克力看了几秒，用力关上了冰箱门。

他们反复地维持着表面的和平，其实是在消耗彼此的耐心。明明是Mean的情绪逐渐失去了控制，但将这段关系结束的人是Plan。半年多过去，他们的关系因为Mean反复发作的焦躁和臭脸已经降至冰点，偏偏那时候还有狗仔拍到了深夜时二人在公寓门口拉扯的画面。

Mean拉着Plan的胳膊，把对方抱在了自己的怀里。对方静了几秒，挣脱他进了公寓，Mean蹲在门口抽了根烟，然后离开公寓。

全程都被镜头记录了下来，经纪公司和Mean花了很大一笔价钱才买断了所有的相片和影片，经纪人气急败坏地禁止他再去那里。他被禁闭了一段时间，终于在要去机场的那天找到机会又闯入了Plan的公寓。

Plan摘下耳机，对他说，你以后不要来了。

“不来就他妈的不来。”

他们这一分别，就是三年。

06

“最佳男演员的获得者是——

“Mean Phiravich！”

上台、接过奖杯、鞠躬、贴近话筒。

“很荣幸再次拿到这个奖，谢谢大家一直以来的支持。”

“不瞒大家说，有一个想法在我脑海里已经很久了。此刻，我决定将它实现。”他顿了顿，“这个决定就是——我将无限期息影。再次感谢大家。”

在他之前，从没有一个获奖感言收获不到掌声。然而等到他结束发言走下台的这十几秒钟，台上台下一片寂静。

随后大规模爆发了议论声。

刚刚过了三十岁生日、前途一片光明的影帝Mean Phiravich竟宣布息影了！主持人的经验再丰富，此时此刻也在尴尬地圆场；颁奖礼还没真正结束，记者席已经全部空了，大家都堵在通往后台的通道里想要抢夺第一手采访。

Mean下了台后直接被保安护送到了停车场上车走人。经纪人跟他并排坐在后座，她的手机一刻不停地响着，但她始终没有拿起来回应。

“你疯了。”经纪人冷冷笑了一声，“你会后悔的。”

“半年前就说好不续约了。”Mean倒是一如既往地平静，但停了一下，他转过头认真地看着这位叱咤娱乐圈的女人，“E姐，这么多年来谢谢你。真的。”

女人并没有对这句话产生什么特殊的反应，她只是把手机扔到一边，点了根烟。

“你跟我说句实话。”她直直地对上Mean的眼睛，“这几年来，你一直都没有放下……是不是？”

车上还有司机，虽然是公司的人，但她的职业病让她对任何人都保持警惕。所以她问得隐晦。

可他们彼此都清楚说的是什么。

Mean首先挪开了视线。他低下头，用0214解锁了手机密码。这密码不是谁的生日、更不是什么特殊的日子。非要联想的话，它是情人节所在的那一天。

他点开一个游戏，在等待游戏启动的间隙，他轻轻地说了一句无厘头的话，

“其实我从来没有赢过。”

经纪人沉默着抽完了一根烟。而后她深吸了一口气，拿起手机，开始应对接踵而来的事情。

回到家，Mean登录社交账号，看见了颁奖典礼结束半个小时后工作室发的通稿，正式说明了Mean解约和息影的事情。他转发后就卸载了软件，洗漱睡觉，一夜无梦。

第二天他就坐上了去英国的飞机。

他租了一辆车，也在市中心租了一间公寓，每天生活规律，按时吃饭健身，剩下的时间就是在公寓里打游戏，看球赛，刷新YouTube和睡觉。每个周六周日的晚上九点，他会准时出现在离公寓不远却藏得很隐秘的一家酒吧，坐在相同的卡座里喝酒、听乐队演奏，晚上十点离开。

这样的异国生活持续了一个月，直到某个周日的晚上才略有不同。

当晚的酒吧比平常热闹许多，正中央的几个桌子拼在了一起，“Happy Birthday”的祝福此起彼伏，坐在最中间的女孩儿爽快地喝酒。

九点钟，Mean已经坐在了相同的地方，乐队也走上了台开始演出。他们通常会表演一个小时，只是今天才唱了两首歌，那个过生日的女孩就冲上了台，抱着主唱热吻。

台下的人都在起哄。

Mean并不关注发生的这一切，他只是将视线固定在鼓手身上。

他看见对方没什么表情地将第二首歌的结尾敲完，后百无聊赖地转着鼓槌，直到旁边的贝斯手拉着他一起下台喝酒。大家都很热闹，他很沉默，却又像是不愿意扫兴般喝着杯子里的啤酒。

第三杯。Mean坐的位置隐蔽，却能看清楚舞台和中央的酒桌。他看见有个金发男孩站了起来，走到贝斯手那里跟他低语了几句，然后他们俩交换了座位。

男孩坐到了鼓手的旁边，露出了非常可爱的笑容。跟鼓手碰杯的时候，Mean看见他的手指轻轻划过对方的手背。

Mean捏着杯子也把酒喝光。

过了几分钟，男孩离鼓手越来越近，直到在对方毫无防备的情况下握住了他的手。鼓手想要挣脱开，却抵不过男孩的力气，似乎是想要站起来走。

他们俩的动作吸引了周围人的注意，问他们发生了什么。鼓手不回答，男孩比他快一步站了起来，说他们想去外面透透风。

鼓手没说话，却坐着没动。

Mean把钞票放在了桌子上，站起身来径直走向中央的酒桌，把拉扯着的二人隔开，自己抓住了鼓手刚才被别人握住的胳膊。

鼓手慢吞吞地抬起头来看向来者。

“怎么回事？”派对的主人公和男友主唱也注意到了这边的动静，所有人都把目光聚了过来。

“我是他的朋友。”Mean用英语说，“他醉了，我送他回去。”

“你是Plan的朋友？我怎么从来没见过你……”主唱狐疑地看着他，又跟乐队的其他人对了下眼神，都确定没有见过这位朋友。

“……我认识他。”Plan开口，这次才站了起来。下一秒他就被Mean护在了自己的这一侧，“我先走了。”

“那好吧。”既然说认识，主唱不多作纠缠，他们很了解Plan沉默的性格。

金发男孩有些生气看上的猎物被人截了胡，但那个突然出现的亚裔男人在临走时回头深深看了他一眼，眼里透露着危险，就像是说他敢再动一下，他一定会上来揍他。

Mean拉着他走出了酒吧，将他塞进自己的车里。他们一起坐在后车座，车里一片昏暗。

“……你应该离他远点。”沉默些许，Mean开口道。

“是他先过来的。”Plan回答他。

他们谁也没说什么寒暄的话，Plan也没有问他怎么会在这里。他们自然地就像根本没有分开三年。

三年。

Mean无法想象这三年里对方到底被这样搭讪过几次。光是他来的这一个月里，就有好几个人试图邀请从台上下来的鼓手喝酒，但鼓手一次也没接受过，在乐队成员的护送下离开。

只要想一下，Mean就觉得自己的心在烧。所以他现在根本不能控制住自己把对方压在身下的冲动，握着他的腰，凶狠地吻了上去。

Plan没有任何反抗，哪怕是像刚刚酒吧里想要挣脱男孩桎梏的动作也没有。无论Mean对他做什么他好像都不会反抗，好的坏的都不会。

他只是沉默地接受着一切。

在漫长而色//情的亲吻中，他们都起了反应。Mean剥掉他宽松的牛仔裤，时轻时重地给他弄，直到对方抓着他的肩膀发出了一声长长的呻吟，颤抖的身体逐渐恢复平静。

黑暗中，Mean仍然能看清他朦胧却黑亮的眼睛，低头吻他的脸庞。

“我很想你。”

“想念是最没用的东西。”Plan几乎是在下一秒就脱口而出这句话。

Mean愣了愣，觉得这句话很耳熟。

Plan接着说。

“被想念的人听到这种话，更多的是感到痛苦。”

说完，车内回归寂然。接着就是Plan绵长的呼吸声。

他睡着了。

Mean维持着僵掉的姿势，他想起来了。刚才Plan说的话并非是临时组成，而是出自于Mean某部电影的台词。一个月前，他凭借这部电影拿了影帝。

那是电影里男女主角重逢后的对白。

07

Mean知道他酒量是不好的，一杯还可以，两杯三杯就开始危险。

第一次喝醉时，Plan抱着玻璃杯，正襟危坐，认真地看着Mean。

“钢琴，由88个琴键和金属弦音板组成，琴键分为52个白键和36个黑键。意大利人巴托罗密欧·克里斯多佛利在1709年发明了钢琴。”

分别的三年后，Mean又见到了喝醉的Plan，听他流利地说出自己电影的台词。

Mean打电话叫了代驾，十几分钟到了公寓楼下，他把Plan横抱进去，安置在床上。期间对方迷迷糊糊睁开了一次眼睛，跟他对视了一会儿，又在他怀里睡了过去。

他们就这么稀里糊涂地一起睡着了。

Mean做梦了。他梦见别墅里那架钢琴，以往总是他坐在那里弹些简单的曲子。可是这次他坐在那里弹的时候，有个青年过来坐他旁边，说，你总是弹错音。

因为我总是想着你。想你的时候，就不记得谱子。

想念是最没用的东西。

青年说完，重新弹了一遍他刚才弹过的小星星变奏曲，问他，这次会了吗？

Mean还没来得及回答，就被闹钟声吵醒，原本睡在他旁边的青年已经不在了。他下床把公寓里的每个房间和地方都走了一遍，没有发现任何人。

一如三年前他在Plan的公寓那样。 

他如往常一般度过了接下来的五天，唯一不一样的是睡眠变差。他总是会因为想到Plan对他说的那两句话而无法安眠。直到周六的晚上，他比平常早了半个小时去酒吧。

其实他完全可以找私家侦探调查清楚Plan的所有动向，不必苦苦坐在这里等待并且猜测对方还会不会来，但他没有这么做。

九点过了一分，乐队上了台。鼓手走在最后一个，上了台之后专注地调整架子鼓，然后开始表演。

Mean知道他上传的视频里有5个架子鼓的solo。他在视频里的样子已经足够惊艳，但在舞台上更加生动和具体。

灯光打在他的身上，他露着漂亮而专心的面孔，灵活地掌握局面。台下没人知道他是iplann，却为他和他的乐队爆发接连不断的欢呼和掌声。

十点钟，表演结束。原本他们会一起离开酒吧，但这次不一样。队员几个跟Plan打过招呼后离开了，而后者则背着包向卡座走去，站在Mean面前。

“走吗？”Plan问他，“我饿了。”

他们离开酒吧，一前一后走在伦敦的街上，身边擦过的大多都是欧洲面孔。但偏偏其中有两个年轻女孩儿拦住他，激动地问他是不是泰国的Mean。

Mean第一反应是看走在前面的Plan。他看见他停下了脚步，才稍稍松了一口气，应付面前想要合照签名的粉丝。她们问他，你为什么不演了，太遗憾了，我们都好爱你。

“谢谢。”Mean笑了笑，说，“因为我也需要时间和精力去爱我的爱人。”

此刻的他没有戴墨镜和口罩，穿着休闲的短衣短裤，除了长相过于优越、有几率被路人认出之外，与在外度假的普通人并无差别。

两个女孩夸张地哇了好几声，跟Mean保证她们不会将对话外传。Mean从来不会相信这种话，但还是礼貌地冲她们笑和道别，继续往前走向靠在路灯杆子上玩手机的青年，把他空着的右手牵起。

“走吧。”

“嗯。”

青年收起手机，继续朝着自己想去的餐厅的方向走。

Mean想，原来“普通”也不是那么困难，只是他当时是如此地幼稚和固执，断定自己不能给对方想要的，而且对方也不需要。他始终活在对自己的不信任里，用一次又一次的愤怒和失控伤害着对方，直到双方都厌倦了这样的相处。

Plan带他来了一家快餐店，他们点了双人套餐，吃得一点不剩。走出快餐店，外面飘着细雨，他们站在快餐店的屋檐下。

“你怎么回去？”Mean问他。

“坐地铁。”Plan伸出胳膊往对面的方向指了指，“地铁口就在那里。”

“嗯。”他说，“我陪你走过去吧。”

他们走在路上，都没撑伞，细雨将头发弄得潮湿。

“如果你也要坐地铁，去售票机上买票，点S站，坐两站就到了。”Plan给他科普如何坐地铁。

“……哦。”Mean来这里的一个多月，的确从来没有坐过公共交通。

“不要坐错方向。”Plan接着说，“算了，你还是打车回去吧。”

Mean静了几秒才轻轻嗯了一声。

接下来一路无话地走到了地铁口。Plan站在台阶上，回头要跟他说再见，却看见他的眼睛跟头发一样潮湿。也许这是他的错觉，因为在他的印象中，Mean只在电影里哭过。他知道那叫演技。

大家都称赞他的演技，他也觉得Mean演得很好，反复看多少遍都不会厌倦他那张有时柔情、有时冷酷的面容。

可是Plan跟Mean有一个相同的弱点，那就是他们都容易对摆在面前的彼此心软，并且一而再再而三地爱上对方。

“下雨了，不容易叫到车。”Plan伸出了手，替代了本要说出口的再见，“如果你搞不清楚方向，可以先跟我走。”

Mean握住了他的手。

他们坐在人不多的地铁里，牵着的手一直没松开。

“我是看见Perth的照片知道你在这里的。”Mean忽然跟他解释，“他在私人账户发了一张照片，有酒吧的招牌，还有你不小心入镜的一点点身影。”

“其实他很久都不跟我说话了。”Mean摆弄着对方的手指。

“我跟他解释过，但他脾气犟，听不进去。”Plan慢慢说道，“我说了，我们的分开是共同导致的。但他从小就是这样，总觉得我需要保护，我很难改变他的想法。”

“每个人都有难以改变的地方。”

“嗯。”Mean哑声回应，“但除非这个人真的无法忍受因为‘不改变’而失去什么。”

Plan偏过头，想确认他是不是真的哭了。可他还没有看清楚，对方就吻了上来，含糊之间说了对不起，又说了我爱你。

“不要分开了。”这是最后一句。

08

Youtube上，名为iplann的音乐博主不定时地更新视频，会在评论区回答问题。这么多年来，他好像没有灵感枯竭的时候，他是音乐人和粉丝心目中的天才，是混音之王。

视频网站里，每天会有成千上万个视频被上传和观看，但不是每个人都能像iplann一样收获人气。

冰岛的极光出现了，这是他们旅行的最后一站。Mean将相机放好对准后，回到了Plan的身边，他们一起坐在雪地里，Mean让他唱首歌。

“我只会乐器，不会唱歌。”他对唱歌这件事始终很固执，不愿开口。

“那我给你唱。”Mean笑着说，他唱了好多年前那首OST，这是他这么多年来在公众面前唱的唯一一首歌。

_“……跳动的世界里找你的频率_

_静止也不休息_

_抓住你的呼吸_

_我再多说一句_

_猜你的回应”*_

他们在雪地和极光里接吻。

iplann是别人心目中创造着奇妙音乐的混音之王。而Plan Rathavit则是自己独一无二的、为他的心创造了奇妙频率的混音情人。

Mean将视频上传到了网站上，他的用户名是一堆乱码，所有上传过的视频观看量只有个位数。但这些视频总会有被很多人发现的一天。

iplann在每个视频下面都留言了。

“这个角度好奇怪。”

“原来你三年前这么瘦。这首歌可以再改一下，录出来。”

“为什么你总把镜头对着我。”

“极光很好看。昨天晚上忘记跟你说，你唱得很好听，所以以后不要再让我唱歌。马上要回泰国了，曼谷很热，如果还像在冰岛那样牵手，会出很多汗。”

可是回到曼谷的那天，Plan没有松开对方紧紧牵着他的手。

（*歌词节选自苏打绿的《频率》。）

END


End file.
